Sucks To Be Me
by YaoiFangirlOfDoom
Summary: Roxas was in an accident that resulted in him losing his left leg, and now he has absolutely no freedom, until he meets brand-new, bad boy Axel. Akuroku UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

YFOD: Well, my second Akuroku, and I already feel bad for what I'm gonna do to Roxas… please be nice. If not, well, I wouldn't want to be you. *Evil laughter*

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter One

This was the day it all began.

_Roxas was growling angrily._

"_Fuck. I'm going to be so late…" He slammed down on the brakes, pounding on the horn aggressively. He sighed in defeat as he heard a discreet screeching sound. He must've busted a tire. The rain was pouring down, lightning flashing at different intervals. He sighed again, pulling into a parking space, pushing the gear shift upwards to make the car stop. He got out, muttering curses as he looked around back to see a flattened tire. He kicked at the car, and then got in behind it, between it and a large white van._

_The car jerked backwards, trapping him between them. He cursed again, struggling to squeeze out of the tight space. He got out halfway._

_The car jerked back again. He heard a loud crack, and a snapping sound. He cried out, feeling pain in his thigh. With careful hands he touched his thigh and took them off again, hissing at the unnatural warmth that radiated from it. With trembling fingers he opened his phone and dialed his father's number. The dial tone rang once._

_He dropped the phone._

"_Fuck." His voice was hoarse, and he looked at the phone, wondering if he could get it._

_He lunged._

_The car shifted once more. He threw his head back, keening loudly, golden spikes flattening with water. He gave a pained sob, and eyed the phone again. He growled, making a move to snatch it again._

_Something dug into his thigh, where the bone was undoubtedly broken. He cried out again, feeling rusty metal through soaked clothing._

_And then on his inflamed skin. The license plate. _

_Fuck._

_It hurt. _

_A lot._

_He stared at the phone again, contemplating whether to go for it or not._

_He went for it._

_He watched the metal slice through red skin, cutting almost a fourth through._

_He saw blood pouring out, but he didn't really feel it. He saw the plate in his thigh._

_The car pressed down, harder than ever._

_Now he felt it._

_It hurt._

_A lot. _

"_Someone! Help!" He yelled into the downpour, tears mingling with rain, running down and mixing with blood, gripping his leg._

_Twenty minutes later, his voice had long since run hoarse, tears long since run dry._

_His left leg was now a mess of ground flesh and severed bone, unrecognizable as the rain pounded down on it, a torrent of blood already escaped his body. His face was paler than normal, and he felt dizzy, feeling like passing out. His phone was long forgotten, sitting in the rain. His head lolled down, and he was only kept awake by the pain._

_But he could tell that even that wouldn't last._

_He would never walk again._

_oOo_

_Namine sighed after a long day at work at the emergency room. She was tired, and itching to get home when she saw him._

_A boy pinned between two vehicles, pale and painting heavily._

"_Oh my god!" She parked beside him, and hurried to the boy, uncaring of the rain that soaked her clothing._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Humph… ngggh." He moaned. She looked him up and down, eyes widening at the bloody flesh that was his leg. She knew that he would have fought something terrible to get out._

"_Just… just wait, I'll help you… Where are your car keys?" She was frantic, but the boy couldn't hear her. She searched under the car, finding them easily. Wasting no time, she quickly got in the car and drove it forward._

_The boy collapsed._

"_Alright, just wait. I'll call an ambulance… Oh my god." She had seen a lot of things at her job as a nurse, but the boy's left leg was gruesome. A mound of red, seeping meat. She whipped out her cell phone, dialing 911, and explaining the situation as best she could to the monotone voice._

"_There's- there's a boy, his- his leg… It's dead…" _

"_Please wait, an ambulance will be sent out immediately, state your position."_

"_Um… Maple Lane, 25__th __avenue." _

"_A service vehicle is coming, please wait."_

"_Thank you." She eyed the child lying on the ground._

"_Hi, sweetie. I'm Namine. What's your name?" She said in the most soothing voice she could muster, swallowing the bile she felt rising at the battered leg._

"_Roxas… so… tired." He mumbled._

"_No! You can't sleep, not now, okay? How old are you?" She stroked his honey golden hair._

"_Six… six… sixteen." He moaned again._

"_Okay, okay." She moved the boy's head onto her lap. "Do you want me to call someone?"_

"_Dad…" He looked dazedly at a cell phone lying on the ground._

"_Okay. Okay. I'll call your dad." She made a move toward the phone, careful with the boy's head, which she cradled, and whispered condolences. She opened the phone that, miraculously still worked._

_It rang once, twice._

"_Roxas?" A deep, masculine voice answered her._

"_No, this is Roxas' phone. He is at the Hollow Bastian Hospital emergency room. I advise you get there as quick as possible, Mr…?" She trailed off, unsure._

"_Strife. Cloud Strife. I'll be over as soon as possible." He snapped the phone shut. Namine sighed._

"_Shhh, sweetie. It'll be alright, I promise." She whispered, tears escaping her eyes._

_She heard the faraway sound of an ambulance._

_oOo_

_Cloud hurried into the emergency room, Sora close on his heels. He walked to the registration desk with a much calmer aura than he felt._

"_Roxas Strife." Was all he said. The man at the desk looked up and began typing something into the computer._

"_I'm sorry, sir, he's in surgery right now. You're free to wait for the doctor to come, though." The man said, eyes fixed on the screen. "There is the woman who brought him in." The man gestured to a young woman who was already walking towards them._

"_Mr. Cloud Strife?" She asked._

"_Yes. What happened?" He questioned._

"_I-I was driving home, and I found him pinned between two cars…" She broke off, and a doctor walked towards them._

"_Roxas Strife?" He looked around._

"_Here." Cloud rose, as did Sora. _

"_Please follow me, he's in room 13." The doctor walked away, motioning for them to follow._

_They walked into the room, and found Roxas, out cold, and attached to a blood transfusion._

"_His leg was shattered, and his flesh was already ground up, and it was too late to save it. We had to amputate it, and he's lost a lot of blood. He won't be able to walk again, but he will live." The doctor droned on. The doctor walked out of the room, and Cloud sighed and put his hands on his head._

"_Stay with him, Sora. I have to make a couple calls." Cloud walked out of the room. He dialed Aeriths number. The dial tone rang once, twice._

"_Hello?" A feminine voice answered him._

"_Aerith. It's me." He said, patience already wearing thin._

"_What do you want? I told you never to call me."_

"_This isn't about me. This is about your son."_

"_What? Which one?" The voice was suddenly worried._

"_Roxas. He lost his leg."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Hollow Bastian Hospital emergency room." His response was short._

"_I'll be there."_

_oOo_

_Sora was talking to Riku when his father got the call._

"_Sora. Come on, we have to go to the hospital." Cloud was urgent._

"_What's wrong?"_

_It's your brother, he's in the emergency room." _

_That got Sora up._

YFOD: That was fun to write.


	2. Chapter 2

YFOD: So.. yeah. Second chapter… I wrote at least twelve alternate chapter twos, but this was, by far, the best. But it still sucks.

Ages:

Roxas: 16

Sora: 17

Axel: 18

Riku: 17

Cloud: 34

Leon: 35

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 2

Roxas rested his arms on the leather wheelchairs provided rails, and he tipped his head back, golden hair falling from its natural gravity-defying position to a look that much resembled an upside-down trollhead.

"Uggghhh." He groaned, closing cerulean blue eyes and groaning again.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked worriedly, protectively. Roxas rolled his eyes. Ever since his accident three weeks ago, Sora was twice the protective older brother, and Cloud kept him in his sights at all times. And it wasn't hard to do that, considering he was in a wheelchair and couldn't really run or anything. He rolled his eyes again.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Let's go." His answer was short and he wheeled away before Sora could reply. Sora still stared with the same pitying eyes that Roxas hated so much. He scowled, and Sora softened, before walking next to him and grasping the wheelchair by the handles. He pushed it forward, so that Roxas couldn't. Roxas turned and tried to swat his hands away, but Sora kept a firm grip on the handlebars, and he took the blonde to the car. He opened the door to the passenger's seat, and picked Roxas up, placing him into the seat. Roxas scowled even deeper. He crossed his arms.

"I can do it myself. I don't need help." He struggled in Sora's grip at first, but found that his asymmetrical legs made it quite dangerous.

"Uh huh." Sora wasn't listening as he put the wheelchair into the backseat. He got into the seat beside Roxas and started to drive to school.

oOo

Sora pulled into the school parking lot. He opened his door and got out. Roxas opened his own door, and attempted to get out, hopping on his one leg for a minute or two before nearly collapsing. Sora pulled out the wheelchair and rushed to his side, helping him into the chair. He gave the blonde boy his schoolbag, and Roxas promptly rolled away. Sora ran after him.

"Do you need help getting to class? Want me to help you?" He pestered Roxas until the blonde snapped.

"Sora, I've been around this damn school. I'm not a fucking idiot, I could go by my fucking self." He seethed turning and glaring. Sora took a step back, holding his hands up in the air in the universal sign of backing off. Roxas whipped his head back around and rolled off furiously.

"Oh my god, Roxas!" Great. Another do-gooder.

"Olette." Roxas deadpanned.

"Oh, Roxas, we all heard about your accident. Are you alright? Do you need help?" She asked worriedly, Hayner and Pence following closely behind.

Oh, _god. _There it was. That look. That fucking look. Again. That pitying look that said 'I feel so sorry for you'

He wanted to stab himself.

He wanted to fucking die.

It would be better.

"Man, you alright?" Even Hayner had it on. Hayner. The guy who he knew since he was in diapers. The guy who knew him like no one else. The guy who claimed to be his best friend.

He scowled and tried to turn back, but Pence grabbed the wheelchair. He scowled even deeper, and then tried to soften his expression.

After all, they were just trying to help. Like every-fucking-one else. He sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Let's just get to class, alright?" He made for homeroom.

oOo

"Alright, take out your assignments from last night, yo." Mr. Sinclair sat with his feet up on the teacher's desk. "Oh, Rox, your wanted in the office. Take care, yo."

oOo

"Axel, it's your third day here and you already beat up two students on campus." Principal Xemnas stared at Axel with a burning glare.

"So what, I already have two weeks of detention. Why don'tcha slap on another one and we'll call it even, hm?" Axel propped his feet up on the chair next to him. Uncaring of the man in front him, or the fact that the man was currently restraining himself from strangling the teenager in front of him. He rubbed a temple.

"Get out." He looked up. "Get out, and if I see you in here again, I swear…!" Axel grinned a Cheshire Cat grin and got up.

"See ya tomorrow." He quipped, walking out the door before Xemnas could start throwing snow globes at him.

_Man, I got caught this time. _He shook his head at his own foolishness. _Careless. _He scoffed. Right before he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it—huh?" His head snapped up, but he didn't see anyone.

"Down here, dumbass." A biting voice snapped at him. He looked down.

Whoa—kid in a wheelchair. He may have been a douche, but he had morals.

"I mean, sorry." He said, looking away. But the kid's eyes got even angrier.

"Don't _even. _I know your type. Total douche bag, thinking he could do whatever the fuck he wants. You're just saying that 'cause you feel sorry for me. The little kid in the wheelchair. Well, guess _what._ I don't need your fucking pity, or your fake apology! Go fuck yourself." The kid wheeled himself past Axel angrily, not sparing him a second glance. Axel, well, he just stood there for a second, looking at the back of the blond kid's head watching as it disappeared through the principal's office. He shook his head.

"Weird kid…"

He didn't dwell on it any longer.

oOo

YFOD: the end. I'll try to update once every two weeks, kay?


	3. Chapter 3

YFOD: OH MY GOD. I AM SO SORRY I MISSED MY DEADLINE. Geez, third chapter and I already broke it… I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME! And next time, if I miss a deadline, PLEASE send me a review or PM or something to remind me.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter Two

"Dad, I swear, I'm _fine._" Roxas said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Cloud paid no heed to his words. "Dad—DAD!" He snapped his fingers in front of his father's face.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to school anymore…" He pondered. Roxas scowled deeper.

"Dad. I. Am. Fine." He deadpanned, trying to shy away from his father's touch. "Now _please… _help me up the stairs?" He gripped Cloud's arms, trying to worm his way to his feet, hopping around for a second. He leaned heavily on him for support. Cloud gave a last worried look to his youngest, before gripping him around the shoulders and under a knee, scooping him up and walking up the stairs. Roxas didn't even bother to struggle, instead slinging an arm around Cloud's own shoulders and allowing himself to be carried and placed on his bed. Cloud left to retrieve his wheelchair. "Thanks." He muttered, trying to sit up.

"No problem." Cloud gave a little smile, helping him into the chair slowly.

"Dad. I'm handicapped. Not completely immobile." Roxas wiggled in the chair until he was comfortable, Cloud steadying the leather chair.

"… I know." He said quietly.

Great. Now he felt like a jerk.

"…Sorry Dad. I mean… I hate this." He looked away, playing with his wheelchair spokes, pushing himself back and forth lightly. Cloud smiled, just a little, before pulling his youngest into a strong embrace.

"You can do this. I know it. You're strong." He whispered. Roxas smiled.

"Yeah… Thanks Dad." Roxas wrapped his own arms around his father's middle. "I should probably finish getting ready for school." He let go, rolling away. Cloud brushed off his knees and walked out of the room.

"Don't take too long." He warned, mussing up his hair slightly before walking out of the room.

"Uh huh." Roxas picked up his bag.

oOo

Okay, he had to admit, he felt slightly guilty about bitching on that flamer guy at his trip to Principal Xenmas' office.

Although it was pretty funny, he looked like a kicked puppy.

Whom someone had attempted to drown in cherry kool-aid.

Weird-ass puppy.

The meeting itself was pretty short. The principal had sprouted some crap about how he was so sorry for the accident and that he and the school was going to do its upmost to help him deal with his daily life.

Meanwhile, he was staring at the ceiling and wondering how that piece of gum got stuck up there.

"…And to help your… disability, we have assigned a student aid." Xemnas finished, before gesturing someone in.

…Oh, shit.

YFOD: That was really, really, short, but I have to say something.

This story is up for adoption.

Yeah, sorry. It's just that I have all these other ideas. Anyway, if you want it, just say so, and you can have it, m'kay?

Goodbye, my darlings.


End file.
